Right Where It Belongs
by jenrussell131
Summary: Daryl and Carol's relationship begins to evolve while on a run.


"We should stay here for the night. We won't get back to the prison before dark and I still need to find a new bulb for the headlight. Won't be a safe trip on the bike," Daryl suggested to Carol. He was standing guard as she focused on reading the names on the thousands of pill bottles on the shelves with just her dim pen light to see with. They had been quite fortunate to find the pharmacy in the lower level of the medical complex was virtually untouched.

Hershel had given Daryl a list of things he needed and suggested he take Carol with him. She had been learning so much, the older man began calling her "Nurse Carol Ann", which pleased her. She wanted to be a nurse as a young girl. It may not be the same thing now, but she loved it. She loved helping her family.

Carol hadn't been out of the prison in a few months, so she jumped at the opportunity as it was presented and ran to get her backpack with some necessities, just in case they ran into trouble. Michonne, Sasha, and Tyreese loaded their supplies into the bed of the pickup truck and followed the bike through the prison gates.

As they traveled along the deserted road, Carol observed the colors of the leaves, both still on the tree, and the others which had floated down to cover the earth. It was a welcome change of scenery. She joked about getting depressed looking at the gray brick walls of their home. She smiled as she remembered Sophia excitedly shading over the leaves she found with colored pencils to hang on the refrigerator. Maybe Daryl would be able to keep an eye out for paper and pencils so she could show the children how to make some decorations for their cells.

As it always did, the memory of her daughters freckled face allowed the sadness to return. She moved her hands from Daryl's sides where they had been and wrapped them around his waist, her chin resting on his broad shoulder. She was fighting the urge to cry, but failing.

He felt the sobs that racked through her body and traced an arrow to the right on her leg. Since the bikes engine made it hard to hear, they had a few signals they used on each others leg to indicate what was needed. He was asking if she needed him to stop the bike. She drew an "x", followed by "SP". He placed his hand over hers as the only way he could provide comfort while driving.

A bridge had been washed out, causing them to try to get to town another way. After getting turned around a few times, Daryl thought they were back on track. As they got closer, he realized he had gotten them lost. The memory of Sophia and how he had failed her and her mother was weighing on him more so after knowing it was what caused Carol's sadness on what was supposed to be a fun day out for her.

A couple hours later, they made it to their destination. Daryl and Tyreese got their vehicles parked, ready to pull forward if a quick escape was needed. They had a few occasions where things hadn't gone as planned. The group stayed together, working as a unit to enter and clear the building one room at a time while searching for anything and everything that could be useful.

The other three went through the offices and supply closets. They had quite a haul and piled much of it up onto rolling carts to minimize their trips. They grabbed a few wheelchairs, a gurney, crutches, and canes too. It was better to have the stuff and not need it rather than need it and not have it.

Daryl relaxed some knowing the entire floor was clear of walkers and knowing the others would be back soon. He watched as she combed over the shelves. Her brows furrowed, as she glanced back and forth between the names Hershel gave her and the labels on the bottles. He worried about bringing her on the run with him, but after watching her dispatch a few stray walkers they had found in the pharmacy, he realized how strong she had become.

"Yes! I found the antibiotics!" Carol yelled as she threw both arms up in celebration. Her sudden movement threw her off balance, but Daryl was quick to catch her.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say I'm falling for you," Carol playfully said, batting her eyelashes at him.

Daryl's face began to flush, but he kept his eyes locked on hers. She was always teasing him. She enjoys watching him squirm, but something was different this time. She didn't laugh after she spoke. Her lips were turned up into a beautiful smile, not the cute smirk that would appear when she knew she had gotten to him.

Carol flashed through the memories of the times Daryl had come to her rescue. Whether it was walkers or her own clumsiness, he was always there when she needed him. She reached up and kissed Daryl gently on the cheek. He gave her a soft smile and in turn gave her a quick peck on her lips. It was so quick, if she were just observing them, she would have missed it. She smiled back at him as he carefully placed her back on solid ground.

They walked outside back to the bike and found Tyreese tying down their supplies while Michonne and Sasha loaded a few items in the cab of the truck. Tyreese and Daryl decided they accomplished their mission quick enough that there would be enough daylight to return back to the prison and got ready to leave. Carol walked her bags of medicine over to the women before turning to climb on the bike behind Daryl. After the others climbed into the truck, he turned to look at Carol over his shoulder. She nodded as she wrapped her arms snugly around him and he brought the bike to life. Before speeding ahead, he took his finger and drew a heart on her leg.

When they returned from their run, Daryl asked Carol if she wanted to live with him. It made her laugh since he made it sound like they were discussing renting an apartment together before the world fell to pieces. They agreed on sharing Daryl's cell. He was upstairs at the end of the row, which gave him a decent amount of privacy, at least from curious eyes. With the exception of Rick, people tended to leave him be when he was in his cell. Daryl wondered if he would be able to find some materials to add a door to their room to keep the nosy sheriff from barging in at the wrong time.

Daryl carried her boxes upstairs and placed them on their bed. Their bed. He thought about how he liked the sound of that as he stretched out on their bed. She entered the room a few minutes later with the two items she held closest to her heart. She placed Sophia's doll on the bookshelf he had made for her. He looked at the other item in her hands and smiled. He couldn't believe she still had it. She took the bottle holding the Cherokee Rose he had given her and placed it beside the doll.

"There. Now things are where they belong," Carol said as she curled up next to Daryl. She placed her head on his chest and grabbed his hand, fingers twining together.

"Now everything is right where it belongs," Daryl said as he pressed his lips to her forehead.


End file.
